N7: Bound by Duty
by Lithophene
Summary: The Reaper War calls all into action. Follow the squads and action that trail the SSV Lennox into battle against odds that would bring many to their knees. Language/ Violence to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginnings

_**Presidium Hotel Room, Citadel  
0330**_

Christopher Garza woke with a start, damn near knocking off the bedside lamp in his fit. He groaned as he sat up beneath strewn sheets, wiping cold sweat from his brows. This wasn't the first time this'd happened to him; no, he was more than used to it. But this was the third night in a row, and it was beginning to take a toll on him… He'd begun losing track of how sleep he'd been getting and now his body just ached with a pain that haunted him even in his dreams. The room was nearly pitch black, save for the dull flashing light stemming from his terminal on a distant desk. A quick glance out the large window beside his bed revealed the Presidium to be dark in slumber.

"Great." He muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes as if to rid away the grogginess in a stroke.

The night terrors hadn't always plagued him. It was more… recent development. If anything, it was the one thing that made him regret having made the decision to volunteer himself to be one of the first of the Alliance's new biotic divisions. The N7 Fury initiative they called it. It was Humanity's opportunity to make biotic soldiers that could rival even the Asari's; how the hell was he going to pass up an opportunity like that? With a shake of his head, he slid off the bed sluggishly, dragging his feet along the cold tiles on his way to the terminal.

He leaned forward, tapping the terminal into waking. On the screen was the source of the alarm: a flashing message flagged to be from the Alliance. A yawn escaped his lips as he scratched at his bare chest, almost nicking a scar in the process, before opening the message. It read:

'_**Seriously?**_

_From: Captain Vidra_

_You haven't answered any of my messages, you sod. Look, I've known you long enough to know what's going on, but you're going to have to reel it in, got it? Admiral Hackett's assigned us to lead the test run of his interspecies taskforce, and I'll be damned if the first impression we give these recruits is an N7 who can't keep himself together. You have my sympathies, Chris. I know the choice you made wasn't an easy one, but you made it and it's your responsibility to see it through. I want you to get some rest because we have a long day ahead of us. I've yet to receive word about what ship we'll be on, but I'll keep you informed. Meet me by the Krogan Memorial on the Presidium at 1130._

_Mallory'_

Chris snorted audibly, a less than amused look on his features, "Sounds like an invitation to dip into the 'complimentary' drinks." He strolled over to the fancy-looking fridge before crouching down, opening it, and pulling out the two bottles of beer he'd spotted the day before. He wandered over to the window, cracking open one of the bottles without looking. The sight of the Presidium was a beauty even during the artificial night.

"Here's to you, Mal," He chuckled as he clanged the bottle against the glass window with a satisfying _cling_ before downing the drink.

* * *

_**Dock 306, Citadel  
1100**_

Captain Mallory Vidra brought her hand up to her brow to block the light from the nearby star to take a good hard look at the vessel docked in front of her. After a few minutes, she smiled contently and whistled in appreciation. "Now aint she a beau."

"You've got that right, ma'am."

Vidra arched a brow at the approaching brunet, forcing a sheepish smile to form on his lips.

"Apologies, ma'am. " The young man paused a few feet before her, breaking into a quick salute. His hair was cropped short, accompanying a defined jaw yet his features were soft like a boy who'd yet to see war. "Flight Lieutenant Andrew Dahlberg at your service. I take it you're Captain Vidra?"

"That's right." The captain folded her arms across her chest, "I take it you're to be the pilot of this ship?"

"Co-Pilot," He admitted, his demeanor sobering up, "Alliance brass doesn't trust me just yet to fly a frigate of this caliber just yet. I've been assigned to assist and pilot the UT-47-A shuttle." He scratched at the nape of his neck, "Guess I understand. She wasn't cheap, and I'm still a bit green."

Vidra hummed lightly as if in thought before turning her sharp green eyes at him, "Just how old are you?"

"Twenty-four, ma'am. Brass figured this test would be a good experience for me."

"I'm sure it will." She patted him on the shoulder before walking past him and alongside the length of the vessel, taking in the sheer size of it, "So, tell me, what makes this bird special?"

The thud of boots pattering along to catch up echoed, "Well, I'm sure you've heard of the _Normandy, _yes?"

"'course. Anyone in the Alliance who doesn't know about Commander Shepard and his endeavors on the _Normandy_ should be ashamed. What of it?"

"Right… sorry. Anyways, this frigate was designed based off the schematics of the original Normandy – with a few alterations, of course."

That struck her as an understatement. Vidra stopped by the railing, peering over at the younger man, "Seriously?" Her eyes wandered over the ship in drydock. It was larger than most frigates, bearing the tell-tale signs of extensive GARDIAN systems, but… the ship looked little like original Normandy. If anything, it lacked the exterior appearance that the most Normandy-class frigates bore: the Turian design. This model was hard, and rigid with sharp angles whereas the Normandy was sleek and curved.

She pursed her lips, "Doesn't look like the Normandy to me."

"That's only on the outside, ma'am. Engineers wanted to give her a more Human touch on the outside, but she still functions like the original Turian-Human design. If you want, I can show you around the ship?"

"Sounds like a plan, but make it quick. I have some recruits to pick up."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

* * *

_**Krogan Memorial, Presidium  
1130**_

The Krogan statue hung tall over its surrounding area almost as if it was imposing itself into the view of all around it. It was impressive, there was no doubt about it, but Chris couldn't help but wonder why the hell Mallory chose this – of all places- to be the meeting point. He sunk into the bench, letting his head fall back and letting out a breath of relief.

Well… At least until a hard smack on his forehead jolted him to attention.

"Seriously, Chris?" Vidra's green eyes narrowed as if to bore holes into him while she loomed over him.

"What?" He practically moaned out the word as he rubbed the now reddening patch on his forehead.

"I tell you to reel yourself in and get composed and the first sight I see is you relaxing? Any other time and I'd hit you again. You haven't changed at all, Chris." The captain sighed wistfully, "At least you managed to wear your formals this time."

He snorted at that, scooting over on the bench to make room for her, "And risk your wrath, Mal? I'm not that dumb."

"I will pull rank if I have to, Lieutenant Commander." She arched her brow at him, smiling smugly at his standing up.

"Fine." He dusted himself, realigning the formal uniform, "How do I look?"

"Like a professional ass."

"I think you might have tightened your bun too much, cap'n."

Vidra glared at him before spotting movement on her peripheral, "Quiet. I think our first recruit's arrived."

Making her way down the nearest flight of stairs was a lithe, turquoise-skinned Asari. She carried herself with a certain amount of grace, regardless of the fact that she was clad in a tight black jumpsuit with gray ceramic platings protecting her torso and lower body. As she approached, the two of them made note of the dark purple markings lining her features.

She paused in front of them, nodding at each before locking her gaze on the captain, "I take it you are Captain Vidra?"

"Yes."

"Good," the asari bowed slightly, "I am Selenia T'lana. It is an honor to join you in this effort to unite out species."

Vidra smiled genuinely, "I'm honored to hear that. Now we're just missing the two others and we're good to go… Speak of the devil."

Closing in to the trio was a sight to behold; a Quarian in a dark olive armored suit was chatting and approaching with a lumbering Krogan. The Krogan was the first to realize they'd drawn the eyes of the others and rumbled a low laugh, "Hehe… Hope we aren't too late to the party."

The Quarian followed suit, "Apologies, Captain. C-Sec was kind enough to stop us both and try to keep us out of the Presidium."

"Sorry to hear that," chimed in Chris, "Everything all right?"

The Krogan laughed once more, pounding his fist into his palm, "It will be once I get my hands on some enemies."

"I find it more satisfying to land a clean shot from afar, Sthen." The Quarian said before Vidra took some steps toward the duo, her eyes focusing in on the Quarian.

"I take it you two managed to get acquainted then?"

The Quarian nodded in agreement, "Yes, ma'am. Turns out being held by C-Sec is a good bonding experience." If Vidra had to guess, the man was likely grinning under his helmet while he glanced at the larger Krogan. "My name is Vaal'Sharr nar Rallus and my friend here is –"

"Sthenn." cut in the Krogan.

Vidra nodded at the two of them before stepping aside to get a good view of everyone. "Thank you all for coming. Admiral Hackett handpicked you three out of the pool of volunteers for this. You've all got some experience in the field and know your way around weapons and fighting. It's for this reason that we've gathered you all: to prove the point that we can become a force to be reckoned with _if we work together._ Once you're in, you're expected to commit. This is your last chance to withdraw."

There was silence all around; no one was backing out now.

"Good. You have an hour to wrap off any business you may have left over. This is only a test run, so our ship is running on a skeleton crew. Bring what you need to Dock 306 within that time frame and prepare for departure. Dismissed."

* * *

_A/N: I might be willing to accept other people's characters for this story if I commit myself. Time will tell._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Into the Abyss

_**War Room, SSV Lennox **_

"Heh. So, asari, you ever been with a krogan?"

"Are you - seriously?

"Is that a yes?"

The krogan took a few steps closer, forcing the asari to cross her arms as she leaned back against a metal column. There was a devious look on the krogan's features as he eyed her down with his reptilian eyes. Had he been a few centuries older, she might've even considered him a threat.

She cocked her slightly, eyes cold and calculating. "Is that honestly the first question you wish to ask me?"

"Hehe… Is that a yes?"

The asari rolled her eyes, "I suggest you restrain yourself before you lose any more of my respect, krogan.

"Sthenn…" called out a filtered voice.

"What?" The krogan turned to face the quarian, taking slow lumbering steps to stand in front of him. He towered over the smaller man, but the quarian didn't even flinch as he leaned in, bringing a hand up to muffle his words from the asari's ears.

"_Maybe you should wait until _after_ the first mission to win her over."_ Sthenn narrowed his eyes, demanding elaboration, _"You know… Show off your moves so that she can see."_

He mulled it over visibly for a few seconds before grinning in an unsettling way that only a krogan could manage, "I like the way you think, Quarian." He rumbled a low laugh before punching the quarian lightly on his shoulder.

Only Sthenn's definition of a light punch was nowhere near as gentle as he anticipated. The quarian reeled backwards at the force, nearly tipping over had he not managed to grab onto the nearby railing. All the while, the asari had drawn a firearm and pointed it directly at the krogan.

Sthenn peered at the asari, an amused glint in his steely eyes, "You trying to rile me up, asari?"

She scoffed at his comment, the evenness of her persona earlier before slithering away, "You are simply unbearable. How did you even manage to get here?"

The room was nearly silent. The soft hums and beeps of the surrounding terminals made the room feel much more crowded than it really was as the asari maintained her aim lined on the krogan. The air hung tense as the quarian man rubbed at his shoulder before his visor locked in the direction of the conflict, "Look, he meant nothing by it. Just being friendly in his own way."

Her gaze wandered over to his masked face, trying to gauge his intent to no avail. With a faint sigh, she relented and holstered her pistol on her waist, "Very well."

The quarian took a few steps forward, hands fidgeting with each other as he glanced between the two others in the room, "What did you two do before signing up for this?"

A low rumble came from Sthenn, "What kind of a dumb question is that, kid?"

The asari narrowed her eyes at the krogan before glancing at now the now slouching quarian. His posture shouted out his wounded feelings, and she felt obliged to comfort him. She took slow steps towards him, a faint smile gracing her lips before she patted his shoulder gently, "My name is Selenia T'lana. I am a huntress among my people. I have seen many worlds, fought numerous battles, and helped those in need."

Sthenn grunted, "Sound more like a Justicar than a huntress."

She turned her gaze towards the krogan, half expecting herself to scoff at him. But she smiled, nodding in agreement, "I think every asari wants to be a Justicar at one point. We're all told of their stories and brave feats, but I could never subject myself to their code. I respect them and their order. I merely try to carry myself as they would. What of you, krogan? What did you do before this?"

"Nothing important," came the curt response with a dismissive gesture.

"So you've done nothing then?"

"I have." He crossed his bulky arms across his chest, shaking his head with a murmur before sighing, "My people've been reduced to little more than hired guns. I take the jobs that pay. Guard some people, rough someone up, kill someone, you name it. Ran into a Justicar once, hehe. Tough'un she was."

Selenia laughed wholeheartedly for the briefest of moment, a smile adorning her lips, "So you're afraid of Justicars."

"Yeah, yeah. What about you, kid? What's your story? Why aren't you with your people?"

"I'm not a kid!" The quarian piped up, "My name is Vaal'Sharr nar Rallus. I… left on my pilgrimage almost five years ago. I was training to be a marine, but… I saw the galaxy and then I compared it to what we have on the Flotilla and… I never went back. I cut my ties." He fidgeted with his hands, gaze locked with his boots in shame.

_Whoosh._ Almost as if on cue, the door to the war room slid open with a hiss. In came Captain Vidra, a stern look on her face. On her six was the human from earlier before wearing a suit that struck all but Vidra as odd. It was damn near skin-tight with thin ceramic platings protecting his chest with a hooded cowl attached. Otherwise, it was mainly cloth and leather to the visible eye.

At her approach, the trio moved opposite of where she strode. "Glad to see you're all getting along." She stopped near the central terminal and folded her hands behind her back. "I assume since you're all here, you intend to stay, correct?"

They all nodded.

"Good," Vidra continued, "Then we can get down to business. Garza."

Garza neared the terminal, bringing up a keypad and tapping away at it with gloved hands. Within a few seconds, a holographic display of a series of ships projected itself in the center of the room. "We've gotten reports of pirates attacking Alliance trade routes. Typically we'd sent a small dispatch to deal with them, but these attacks have been different. They've been hectic and careless; uncommon for the pirate attacks typically encountered in the area."

"That's not all," Vidra chimed in, pacing from side to side, "Of this band of ships, scans only picked up life forms on one of them." With a tap on Garza's behalf, the large cruiser in the epicenter was highlighted. "And it's broadcasting a signal."

"What kind of signal?" Vaal was leaning in towards the display before glancing over at the captain.

"It's on emergency frequencies, but… it says nothing. Just, well. It's better to hear it yourselves. Garza."

After a few seconds of waiting, the room was drowned in a low, wet guttural noise. It sounded as though someone was drowning before whatever the source of the noise was screeched in an ungodly manner. At that, Garza cut the feed. "It's not a recording." He added.

"Keelah…"

Captain Vidra cleared her throat, "We've been tasked to find the source and shut it down. Any questions?"

Selenia furrowed her brows, "What exactly are we facing, Captain?"

"I'll be honest with you: we don't know."

"Heh," Sthenn pounded his fists together, "Sounds like fun."

"Good." Vidra smirked for moment before calling out, "Layna!"

There was a brief surge of static before the comms sprang to life. A soft, feminine voice with an odd accent rung throughout the chamber.

–_Yes, Captain?-_

"Plot our course and get us going."

_-Roger that.-_

"The rest of you follow Garza down to the armory and get yourselves prepped. We've no idea what we're charging into."

* * *

_A/N: Promise to get some action going in the next chapter!_


End file.
